parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - Footage and Cast - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what the footage could be used for Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) * Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) * Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) * Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) * Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) * Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) * Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) * Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) * Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) * Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) * Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) * Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) * Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) * Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) * Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 * Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 * Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 * Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 * Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 * Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) * Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) * Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) * Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) * Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) * James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) * Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) * Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) * Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) * Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 * Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) * Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) * Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) * Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 * Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 * The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 * Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 * Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 * Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 * Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 * Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 * Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 * Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 * Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 * Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 * Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 * Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons * Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 * Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 * Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 * Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 * Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 * Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 * Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 * and more Footage * TUGS * Ed, Edd, n Eddy * King of the Hill * Garfield * Shining Time Station * Super Mario Bros * Sonic the Hedgehog * The Simpsons * The Lion King * Kenan and Kel * Rugrats * Pokemon * Thomas and Friends * South Park * Futurama * Star Wars * Budgie the Helicopter * Theodore Tugboat * Salty's Lighthouse * Jay Jay the Jetplane * and more